Usuario Blog:Felikis/Impresiones de la cuarta temporada de Elementary
thumb|300px Como ya hiciera el año anterior, toca hacer un repaso de la cuarta temporada de Elementary, que nos dejó este domingo, terminando como en sus orígenes, sin un cliffhanger, algo de agradecer. Uno de los puntos fuertes de la temporada estaba muy claro: John Noble interpretando a Morland, el patriarca de la familia Holmes. Un actorazo en toda regla para un papel que exigía mucho (por todo lo que se nos había explicado del personaje antes de verle en acción). La trama de Morland Holmes thumb Y la primera, en la frente. Pues se había prometido que veríamos su aparición en The Past Is Parent, pero quedó reducido a apenas un par de minutos al final de un episodio que no se encuentra entre los mejores de la serie (menos aún cuando se confirmó que Sherlock había consumido. Sin embargo, este episodio unido a Evidence Of Things Not Seen y Tag, You're Me resulta un pequeño arco introductorio bastante interesante. Sin embargo, creo que no me equivoco si afirmo que el personaje empezó a llamar la atención en el episodio The Cost Of Doing Business, en que empezamos a conocer una faceta engañosa de Morland. ¿Realmente se preocupaba por su hijo? ¿O había algo más? La gran revelación nos llegó en Murder Ex Machina, donde Joan empieza a buscar y encuentra a una antigua amante de Morland, Sabine, que fue asesinada, que les trae consecuencias en Alma Matters cuando deciden empezar la persecución del hombre que trató de matar a Morland, inculpando a Sherlock en el proceso. Quizá podamos saltar el episodio Who Is That Masked Man para ir a por el episodio You've Got Me, Who's Got You?, que además de resultar bastante entretenido a nivel procedimental (el caso del superhéroe), nos sirve de entrada para la "season finale". Morland quiere que Joan encuentre a un topo en su organización, y ella lo usa en beneficio propio para poder obtener información dentro de la empresa de Morland. Y arranca así un arco de cuatro episodios: Ain't Nothing Like The Real Thing comenzaba con un "topo" muy preocupado por un Morland cada vez más cercano a sus movimientos. Cuando este es asesinado, las sospechas recaen sobre el propio Morland en Turn it Upside Down, por iniciativa de Sherlock, aunque no tarda en reconocer su error de juicio. Uno de los momentos culmen se hizo en The Invisible Hand, donde conocimos a otro personaje: Joshua Vikner, ex-amante de Moriarty y heredero de su imperio (además del padre de su hija), quien vio en Morland un rival y quiso eliminarle. Los motivos no estaban aún claros del todo, pero Sherlock y Joan se negaban a entregar al sujeto a Morland para evitar que se tomara la justicia por su mano. Y un desenlace muy bueno el que hubo en A Difference in Kind, donde todo quedó expuesto: la caída de Moriarty supuso una guerra interna por el poder, y Morland podría haber sido, sin saberlo, uno de los candidatos, por lo cual Vikner decidió ir a por él. El mejor momento de todos es cuando decide aceptar el cargo, deshaciendo su empresa y despidiendo a todo el mundo, para garantizar la supervivencia de su hijo, no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras muy duras. En resumen, todo lo que construye este arco tiene una puntuación más que notable. Ha sido un placer ver a John Noble esta temporada, ahora que nos abandona (con puerta abierta a un posible regreso). La temporada, incluso sólo con estos episodios, condensada, habría valido la pena. Y ahora, ¿qué hay del resto? Joan Watson, policías y pasado thumb Creo que los guionistas no han sabido aprovechar bien una trama interesante para Joan, y en su lugar nos han ofrecido dos de ellas inconexas. Un desperdicio. En el episodio All My Exes Live in Essex se nos presentó a Gina Cortes, una policía del NYPD que parece tener aversión hacia Watson. Cuando en el episodio Down Where the Dead Delight vuelve a aparecer pidiendo su ayuda, nos dimos en realidad cuenta de que es una mujer peligrosa y calculadora. ... Y ya. No se ha vuelto a saber de ella. En su lugar, nos ofrecieron los episodios All In y Art Imitates Art', donde conocimos a Lin Wen, que si bien se hacía pasar por una conocida de Mycroft, resultó ser la hermanastra de Joan. Siempre he pensado que se ha desperdiciado mucho a la familia de Joan (Oren lleva desaparecido mucho tiempo, y Mary apenas ha intervenido una vez más), y más con una trama como esta. Pese a que en el final de temporada se deja abierto a la aparición de Lin, podrían haberlo montado de otra forma. ¿Quizá una policía que resultara ser la hermanastra de Joan? Habría estado mejor, en mi opinion... Marcus y Gregson, dos olvidados thumb Quiero dejar claro que me encantan ambos personajes, pero hay que admitirlo: ni Marcus ni Gregson han brillado esta temporada. Quedan relegados como "segunda mano" de Joan y Holmes pero carecen de peso en la trama, y ni se han molestado en darles unas tramas que podamos seguir sobre sus vidas. Bell podría haber tenido su momento en ''A Burden of Blood cuando se preparaba para sargento, pero me temo que lo único memorable del episodio eran las burlas de Sherlock cuando pensaba que el inspector y su compañera de piso tenían una aventura. Gregson tuvo una oportunidad de recuperar el amor en Up to Heaven and Down to Hell, pero nuevamente quedó en una trama unicapitular de la que no hemos sabido más nada. Mal hecho, guionistas. M.E. Hawes y Fiona Helbron, más de ellos Y por último, queda mencionar a dos personajes. El primero es Eugene Hawes, que es el encargado del depósito de cadáveres desde la segunda temporada. Fue en el ya mencionado antes Down Where the Dead Delight donde se detona una bomba en el depósito, lo cual permitió ver crecer un poco a su personaje, tomando un respiro temporal en Hounded (punto doble para un episodio que recuerda bastante a "El sabueso de los Baskerville"), y que de hecho ha superado en apariciones a otro personaje recurrente, Kitty Winter. Fiona Helbron, por su parte, sólo ha tenido tres episodios esta temporada, pero puede dar más juego. La conocimos en Murder Ex Machina como una mujer neuroatípica, pero fue en A View with a Room cuando supimos que Sherlock tenía un interés romántico hacia ella. Una peculiar pareja que estuvo a punto de romper en Ready or Not pero que afortunadamente se salvó. Resumen A niveles generales, la temporada merece un 8. Debo restar un punto por lo que he mencionado de Marcus y Gregson, así como otro punto por el relleno. De no ser por eso, creo que habríamos tenido la temporada de Elementary más redonda hasta la fecha. ¿Qué opináis? Categoría:Entradas